Celebrations with Majin Buu
った !! の ブウ!? |Rōmaji title =Modotta Heiwa!! Seigi no Mikata Majin Bū!? |Literal title =Peace Returns!! Majin Boo, the Champion of Justice?! |Number = 287 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = A Happy Ending... And Then... |Airdate = December 20, 1995 |English Airdate = March 28, 2003 |Previous = Spirit Bomb Triumphant |Next = He's Always Late }} った !! の ブウ!?|Modotta Heiwa!! Seigi no Mikata Majin Bū!?|lit. "Peace Returns!! Majin Boo, the Champion of Justice?!"}} is the twelfth and final episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 20, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 31, 2003. Summary Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo sense that Kid Buu is dead. Mr. Satan informs everybody on Earth that Kid Buu is gone for good. Everybody cheers. Everybody on the Lookout is happy. Then, Old Kai, Kibito Kai and Dende arrive on the Sacred World of the Kai to pick up Goku and the gang. Then Dende heals Vegeta and Goku. They are about to leave when Bee spots Good Buu. Mr. Satan wants Majin Buu to be healed, a suggestion which Vegeta angrily rebuffs because of the possible dangers. He says that fat Majin Buu might get angry again and produce another Evil Buu, and that the world would again be put into danger. Mr. Satan says that Buu would not have produced Super Buu if Van Zant never shot Bee (Buu produced Super Buu even after this, after he shot Mr. Satan). Mr. Satan begs Vegeta and says that he would take care of Majin Buu if he comes to Earth. Vegeta threatens to kill Mr. Satan along with Majin Buu if he would not listen to Vegeta. Goku tells Vegeta to stop, and reminds Vegeta that if it were not for fat Majin Buu saving Vegeta and Mr. Satan carrying Vegeta away from the Spirit Bomb, the whole Earth would be destroyed (again) by now. Vegeta then grudgingly agrees. Goku then comments that they would use the Dragon Balls to erase everyone's memories of Majin Buu (except for the Dragon Team and their friends') so that no one would be scared of him. Then, they all are transported back to the lookout. When Goku arrives, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten run towards him. When Vegeta comes, Bulma and Trunks go to him and Bulma gives Vegeta a thumbs up to show that she loves him. Videl is happy to see Mr. Satan, her dad, but everybody is scared out of their wits to see Majin Buu. Trunks prepares to launch an attack, but Vegeta stops him and says that Majin Buu is their 'guest'. Goku then apologizes to everyone for being gone for so long, and says that he is alive again because Old Kai brought him back to life so he can stay on Earth permanently. Overjoyed by hearing this, Chi-Chi asks if this means that she, Goku, Gohan, and Goten can live as a family of four, and when Goku says yes, she breaks down in tears and hugs Goku, who then comforts her and tells Chi-Chi that he loves her. As planned, six months later, Shenron is summoned and Goku wishes that the memory of Majin Buu be vanished from the minds of everybody on Earth. Now Majin Buu is happy and free to roam around the city. He wants ice cream, but for that he needs money. He almost has an angry outburst when he learns that he is unable to buy his tasty treat after the manager tells him if he doesn't have money, he gets no ice cream, but manages to stop himself in time when remembering that Mr. Satan warned him to never get angry, no matter what. He then meets a human boxer named Pit Bull Pete, who challenges anyone willing to give him a starting fee. Pit Bull Pete says he will give a person even more money than they gave if they can win against him. When Buu mentions Mr. Satan, Pit Bull Pete is more than eager to fight the champ's apprentice and tells him to fight back and Buu does so easily by knocking him away and gets the money. Buu eagerly buys out the entire ice cream shop, as the clerks are shocked at the amount of money and try to give Buu his change but the latter tells him to keep it while he enjoys his treat. Buu sits down on a bench where he meets Bulma, who requests his help with shopping, because Vegeta and Trunks ran off due to the shopping taking over an hour. While they are at the jewelry store, Majin Buu tries eating the diamonds (to which he spits out in disgust), much to Bulma's irritation. Pit Bull Pete and his manager try and rob the store, but freak out when they see Buu. Pete shoots Buu, but Buu simply pops the bullet back out and is unaffected, even flicking it inches past Pete's face while humorously yelling that he dropped the bullet. Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman arrive, but before they can do anything, the two criminals turn themselves in out of fear for Buu. At Mount Paozu, Goku, Goten, and Trunks, are playing outside in a hot tub, completely naked, while Chi-Chi is cooking inside the house, reassuring herself that everything is back to normal. To try and get revenge on Goku for dunking them underwater, Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance. After a brief battle underwater, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, destroying the tub. Goku and Gotenks are then exposed totally nude in the cold air. Goku standing with his naked butt shown to his friends at the back and Gotenks sitting on the grass embarrassed and awed at Goku's hot naked Super Saiyan transformation. This makes everyone laugh, and then comes out of the house Chi-Chi so mad that she threatens to give Gotenks a spank, something Goku warned them about, with Goku also suggesting that they remain fused so they would not have to endure a spank each. At the end of the episode, Chi-Chi chases Gotenks running around Goku while the rest of the crowd is laughing in shame. In the very last scene, the narrator comments that "almost everyone" is having a good time, to which the camera focuses on Vegeta, scowling, leaning with his back on a tree, and saying "What are you looking at?" Major Events *It is decided that Good Buu will stay on Earth and will live with Mr. Satan. *Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Good Buu return to Earth to their friends and family. *Goku uses the Dragon Balls to make everyone forget about Buu. *Buu enjoys everyday life in the city. Battles *Good Buu vs. Pit Bull Pete Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **West City **Mount Paozu **Goku's House *New Namek *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Check-In Station Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball *Zeni *Gun Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Earth Music" - When Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Good Buu return to Kami's Lookout with the help of Kibito Kai. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta threatens to attack Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *In the manga when Goku and the others return to Earth, there is no dialogue, just images showing the reaction of everyone. In the anime, they do speak during the scene, most notably with Goku telling Chi-Chi he has his life back and will return home. *In the manga, the series moves forward ten years after the scene on The Lookout. In the anime, there are additional scenes with Goku making the wish to have Shenron make everyone forget about Buu and most notably Buu getting used to normal life on Earth. Also, Gohan and Videl failing to stop the robbers dressed as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are back on the cliff they were revived on, despite having journeyed to Kami's Lookout in the previous episode. *In the original Japanese version, Goku says that Dai Kaio-sama (which would be Grand Kai) gave his life to revive him, but it was actually the Elder Kai who did. *This is the first time in the Dragon Ball Z series that Goku tells Chi-Chi that he loves her onscreen. *When everyone on the lookout is overjoyed at Goku defeating Kid Buu, Bulma saying "Vegeta I love you" followed by Yamcha saying "Yeah I bet you do!" can be heard. **It is shown in this episode that Vegeta is concerned about the well being of Earth. *Mr. Satan says Buu went crazy when his puppy was shot. While Buu was indeed angered by the shooting of Bee, it was the shooting of Mr. Satan himself that caused Buu's rage to spiral out of control, leading to the birth of Evil Buu. *Either the wish that Goku made the memories of Majin Buu erased or revive victims of Evil King Piccolo and his minions later spawned Eis Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *The scene where Majin Buu fights Pit Bull Pete for some money is reminiscent of the episode "A Trip to the City", in which Goku (as a kid) enters a fighting contest on the street to win some money so he can find Bulma. Also, neither of the two had to pay an entrance fee to fight the champion. In Goku's case the fighter let him enter for free because he was a kid, and in Buu's case a man in the crowd paid for Buu because he wanted to see a fight. Also they both gave away all of the money instead of just a bit of it (due to the both not knowing much about money at the time). *Majin Buu flicking a bullet at Pete (but missing him) is reminiscent of Raditz doing the same to a farmer in the [[The New Threat|first episode of Dragon Ball Z]]. *Even though Trunks and Goten use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks, Gotenks is not wearing the clothes that the Fusion Dance usually creates. This could be due to that fact that neither Trunks nor Goten were wearing any clothes in the first place. *Vegeta breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode. When he is standing behind the tree by Goku's house, he says "What are you looking at?" The wall break is only in the English versions; in the original Japanese he merely comments on how vulgar Goku and Gotenks are. *Though it may be due to the animation team, Dende's height in this episode changes constantly from short to tall from his height at the end of the Cell saga but other instances throughout the Buu saga show he is at least as taller than Popo. *This is the fifth episode where Bulma has feelings for Vegeta. The first being "Goku's Alive!!", the second being "Frieza's Counterattack", the third being "Z Warriors Prepare" and the fourth being "Call to Action". *In the Filipino Dub, Goku's naked butt was censored because of censorship. As both Japanese and English dubs does not censored the whole scene. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 287 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 287 (BDZ) pt-br:Majin Boo luta a favor da justiça? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 287 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon